To whom may fade
by CrazyPretz
Summary: She never, never gets past fourteen. Not once. I can't- can't do it anymore. My soul is tired. And so is hers. LenRin ; Minor KaitoMiku, GakupoLuka


**I think I may have read something like this at some point, or maybe it's based off a book idea I told my sister about once….. I'm not even sure. I love these two.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own, unfortunately. If I did, all of you would meet the new Vocaloids, Emma and Emmett. (They aren't real Vocaloids, that's me and my twin brother)**

**Oh any they are never from the same life time. Except for Len.**

**-xxx-**

_She was coughing up blood. That's never a good sign. There wasn't any medicine left, she was having trouble breathing as it was. Len held her in his arms, her head resting on his lap._

"_Len?" she said in an almost-whisper. Her voice was cracked, and it was clear she was in pain._

"_Shhh, don't talk." he said, brushing her pale blonde hair away from her aquamarine eyes. Her sickly complexion was getting worse every minute. She coughed again, slowly bringing her small hand up to cover her mouth. Traces of blood stained her palm. Looking down at his lover's pale face, he was having trouble not crying._

_People bustled past them in the damp ally, no one noticing a pair of lovers in rags. Laughter rang out, but it all seemed so very far from the two. A drop landed on Rin's face, splashing, and rolling down her cheek. A few more slipped down his face, wetting it. Rin, smiled up at the boy, and touched his face. _

"_Promise me, Len? Anything?" She asked, and her frail body shuddered. Her eyes shut, and for a moment, Len thought he had lost her. They flashed open again, and he sighed in relief. _

_He shut his eyes and replied, "Anything Rinny. Anything." _

_She smiled, and laughed, but it quickly turned into a deep cough. Shutting her eyes and lurching forward, she coughed up twice at much blood as she had before. After a moment, she calmed down, and looked at Len._

"_Promise me… promise me you'll wait for me." Rin said, her voice trailing off. Len nodded, as it was useless to argue with her anymore. Len leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away. Her lips tasted like iron. She coughed once more, and Len's tears dripped onto her matted hair. _

_She looked off in the distance, and her body went still._

**-xxx-**

He'd found her again. And he'd kept his promise. He'd waited. He wasn't going to let her be taken by the dragon, like so many others like her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, and she could sing.

That's why Rin had been chosen, of course. And right when he'd found her, too. She was taken as an infant, and raised to sing to the dragon. That was a forced job, Len knew. No one would choose it, not willingly. The one before, Teto? He'd met her. And she was gone.

He want to the castle, where there were rumors of a prince, and another man, and a knight. One's who held their own personal grudges- they could help him. There was bloodshed. As always. They managed, however. Pasts wished to be forgotten, people wished avenged.

The journey was difficult, they had encountered hostile villagers, like anyone of this age. Many, many were opposed. They couldn't let their diva be taken. Then what of the dragon? Protect children; wait for Meiko to heal; fight another bloody battle. An endless cycle. When would he see her again? His friends would smile at him, reassure him, yet Len would fight. He would never stop looking for her. He picked up a charm, he knew they were close. She wouldn't be far.

Another fight. The dragon-woman was the guardian, Miku. A mask hid her face, and she struck. Beauty and power, a deadly force. Len, charging, was knocked back, mostly unconscious. Blood trickled down a cut on his forehead, sticky and hot. He hardly noticed when Meiko was struck down, her blood splattered across the floor. Her friend wasn't avenged. Angry, Kaito went forth. A close friendship was struck up with the knight and himself, Kaito couldn't watch her death in vain. He too, was knocked back, the joker was dead. An angry, shocked Gakupo was splattered with both of their blood. He wasn't particularly close with any of the party, but he owed them a life, and the debt was paid. The man's lifeless body hit the floor with a lurch.

Len's eyes flashed open, and he surveyed the scene before him. His friends dead, their blood covering himself, the floor, and the dreaded dragon-woman. She was on an alter, crying. She was caught off guard, her mask destroyed. Len could see Rin now. He rushed past the dragon-woman, Miku. But even before he reached Rin, he knew something was wrong.

She was holding one hand to her throat, another to her mouth, and her hand dropped. It was covered in blood. Rin slightly turned, and Len could see her mouth. Bloody. Then, she fell.

**-xxx-**

_How many lives had t been so far? Len didn't know. He'd stopped counting. Too painful. _

_Rin sat atop her throne, beautiful as ever. Commanding and evil, her tone, but Len listened. He always would. He'd killed for her, and she would smile. And laugh. As long as she knew no fear, no pain, no weariness, he would be happy too. She was the daughter of evil. And he was the servant of evil. _

_Rin knew naught on how to be kind, as the spoilt, evil princess she was, but she was perfect. And when she fell for the prince of blue, Len felt his heart rip. When he was issued an order to kill all girls of green, he obliged. Passing up the pale-haired girl, he killed the fairest of them all. She was quite beautiful, and she knew what had to be done, but Len felt only for Rin. Only his Rin._

_And when the time came at which Rin had to pay, he tried to save her. They came for her, and he tried to hide her. She showed no fear, and even laughed when they confronted her. She protected Len, her most faithful servant. _

"_Hide," she whispered, it was her destiny to die. _

**-xxx-**

"WHY?" Len screamed, and jumped back fro the force of the blade crashing against his own. He landed, dust stirred up in the air around them.

She giggled, and grinned at him, with one eye covered by a bandage, "'Cuz it's fun!"

Laughing, Rin jumped at him, slicing her katana into his arm. He yelped, and jumped to the right. "Rin! Stop this madness!"

She faltered for a moment, but she remembered her orders, "As you wish, Lenny-dear!" She screamed, and brought her blade down on his, fighting as if she were dancing. Her lithe form maneuvering around his. She'd laugh, and Len could see the madness in her eyes. It was much more than an order now, he knew.

He fought back, trying not to hurt her. If she could be helped, he would help her. She tripped over a loose stone in the alter, and her red kimono ripped on the left side. She didn't miss a beat, though, and knocked Len off his feet. Both were scrambling to get up, and she to grab her sword. The Japanese woodwork was chipped and sliced as the two had fought many times before.

"If that's the way it must be, this time…." Len said, and closed his eyes. He hated when they ended like this.

A scream pierced the air, as blood splattered off the walls.

**-xxx-**

_Letters. They'd passed them many times, and they were always the cause of his pain. But if they made her happy, and if he could see her, it was worth it. Her father, the prison ward started noticing them after awhile, in his daughter's room. When she was allowed to be at home, not being cared for by nurses, she would write back._

_He could see how thin she was, even through the metal bars. She'd be weak, hardly having enough strength to throw the paper plane above the fence. Not that he was in any better condition in the war. Her dress would sway in the wind, and her hat would fly loose. That's how Rin and Len had met, this time. Her hat flew over the fence, and she couldn't reach it. She'd been bringing her father his lunch, without permission from the nurses, she'd sneaked out._

_Rin hadn't judged him, because he was a prisoner. She'd smile, and laugh. She'd fallen in love with him, through the letters they'd sent. Every letter hurt more, with punishments. They'd beat him, and give him less food. But it was worth it. Even if they'd never spoken a single word, this time._

_One day, she never replied_.

**-xxx-**

As soon as the concert was over, Len, and about ten thousand other fans, exited the concert hall. Only about fifty of them, Len included, had backstage passes. The few lucky winners were herded back to the dressing rooms to meet the famous Rin, a popular idol. Also joining Rin was the also popular, Miku. The duo had been friends for years, and encouraged one another in their singing careers. Miku had much more popularity, was she was older, but Rin seemed to be catching up in recent polls.

Fans screamed, and Len watched the two girls walk down a glass set of stairs. They waved, and flashed everyone award-winning smiles. Miku winked at a few boys in the front row, who were very aware she was dating Kaito, a boy in another popular band.

People started lining up to get their autographs, and Len shoved his way through quite a few people to get in the front. Only three people were in front of him- a purple haired man, with the name of Gakupo, arguing with Luka. They seemed to be married, this time. And Teto, who was bouncing up an down, as if she couldn't get enough of the scene.

"Thanks for coming!" Rin said, as she signed Gakupo's forehead.

Luka apparently didn't like that, as she hit her husband on the way out, "Really, Gakupo?"

Rubbing the back of his head shamefully, he answered his wife, "Er, sorry dear."

"You better be. I'm expecting a trip to the spa when we get home."

"Yes, dear…"

As Len watched the couple leave the building, Teto had her poster signed by the two idols, and it was his turn. Not even glancing in Miku's direction, he handed a picture of Rin to her. It had been a picture he too long ago, long before she'd be famous for singing. She wouldn't remember it.

Taking the picture, Rin brushed back her hair, and looked at it fondly. It seemed to remind her of something she couldn't remember, something that had been nice, before all the publicity, and fans watching her every move. When she looked up to Len, she knew something was special about him.

Taking the pen from his hand, Rin asked him a question, "What's your name?"

"Len,"

She knew the name. She couldn't place it however, and started to sign the picture. She never finished, for Rin found a dagger through her heart, and learned the true meaning of, "a back-stabbing friend".

**-xxx-**

"She was in a car accident."

**-xxx-**

"_Rin drowned."_

**-xxx-**

Fire.

**-xxx-**

_Poison._

**-xxx-**

Murder.

**-xxx-**

_Suicide._

**-xxx-**

She fell.

**-xxx-**

"_AGH!" Len screamed, and threw a vase against the wall, smashing it. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!"_

_Kaito, sitting calmly on a loveseat, said, "Len, calm down."_

"_No! She never, never gets past fourteen. Not once. I can't- can't do it anymore. My soul is tired. And so is hers." Len said, breaking down. He slumped down into the seat next to his now twenty-seven year old friend. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Kaito asked, and Len nodded. "Make sure- make sure it happens before Miku gets back. She'll try to stop you."_

"_I- I know. Thanks, Kaito. You're a good friend."_

"_We loved her too, you know. I won't forget either of you."_

"_You have no idea how many times I've heard you say that."_

**-xxx-**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Kagamine. You have twins; a healthy girl and boy."

**-xxx-**

**Sooooooo, how'd you like it? I stayed up late writing it, in about 3-4 hours? Maybe. Did it make any sense to you? **

**Also, most of these parts were songs sung by Rin and Len, know any of them?**


End file.
